kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Denzel Washington
Denzel Hayes Washington Jr. lindi më 28 dhjetor 1954 në Mount Vernon, New York, SHBA. Është aktor amerikan, producent dhe drejtor filmi. Është shpërblyer me 3 çmime Golden Globe dhe 2 Academy Awards për punën e tij. Ai është zezaku i dytë pas Sidney Poitier që është shpërblyer me Academy Award për "Aktori Më i Mirë", në vitin 2001 me filmin Training Day. Ai është i martuar me Pauletta Washington më 25 qershor 1983dhe ka 4 fëmijë. Rroga #American Gangster (2007) $20,000,000 #Man on Fire (2004) $20,000,000 #Out of Time (2003/I) $20,000,000 #Training Day (2001) $12,000,000 #The Hurricane (1999) $10,000,000 #Courage Under Fire (1996) $10,000,000 Trivia *Fëmijët: John David (28 korrik 1984), Katia (1987), dhe binjakët Malcolm and Olivia (1991). *Djali i tij Malcolm mori emrin për nder të Malcolm X. *Është emërtuar një prej 50 njerëzve më të bukur nga People Magazine më 2002. *Shpesh ka punuar me drejtorin Edward Zwick. *I pari aktor afrikano-amerikan që fiton dy Academy Awards. *Nuk e ka pranuar rrolin e Detektiv David Mills tek filmi Se7en (1995). *Nuk e ka pranuar rrolin Cinque tek filmi Amistad (1997). *Shok i mirë me aktoren Julia Roberts. *Pothuajse çdo verë shkon në Itali për pushime. *Ne 2006 ka dhuruar 1 million dollar për ruajtjen e fëmijëve afrikan. *Ai është fëmija i dytë i familjes. Karriera Fituesi i shumë çmimeve, aktori Denzel Washington është një nga më të suksesshmit në Hollivud. Ai ka inteligjencë dhe ekuilibër, cilësi që i sjell në të gjitha rolet e tij. Nga roli i tij i skllavit të zemëruar megjithatë kurajoz në dramën e luftës civile Glory, në atë të aktivistit Maclom X me të njëjtin titull, rolet e Denzel Washington janë shpesh emocional duke i dhënë audiencës ndjeshmërinë e madhështisë. Ai ndërron pa problem nga filmat me veprime në ato role që eksplorojnë shpirtin e madh njerëzor dhe kurajon. Djali i një pastori dhe një stilisteje, Denzel lindi në Mount Vernon, Nju Jork më 28 dhjetor të vitit 1954. Denzel mori diplomën në gazetarinë artistike nga Universiteti Fordham në vitin 1977 por përsëri gjeti kohën të ndiqte dëshirën e tij të interpretimit dhe fitoi një bursë për në Konversevatorin Teatral Amerikan. Pasi tërhoqi vëmendjen e Hollivudit për rolet e tij si Dr. Phillip Chandler në serialin televiziv St Elsewhere, Denzel fitoi rolin në filmin Cry Freedom, film rreth aktivistit kundër aparteidit, Steve Biko. Interpretimi i paharuar dhe i fuqishëm i Denzel i dha atij kandidaturën për Oscar në kategorinë e aktorit në rolin e dytë. Kandidatura e dytë me filmin Glory, e vuri atë në listën e më të mirëve në Hollivud dhe kjo u çimentua në fitoren e Oskarit si dhe në cilësimin e tij si Aktori më i mirë nga Kritikët e Filmit në Nju Jork për rolin e tij në filmin Malcom X. Denzel ka mundur të qëndroi në krye falë llojshmërisë së karrierës së tij të aktrimit. Të qënurit familjar është prioritet për Denzel. Ai është baba krenar i katër fëmijëve me gruan e tij Paulette Pearson me të cilën është martuar në vitin 83. Denzel u shfaq për herë të parë në komedinë Carbon Copy përkundrejt George Segal, megjithatë roli i aktivistit kundër aparteidit i hapi dyert e Hollivudit. Interpretimet e tij të arrira e lejojnë atë të nxjerr në pah talentin e tij të madh. Denzel ka fituar respektin e kolegëve të tij dhe ka një bazë të gjerë admiruesish në mbarë globin. Ai është një aktor që i reziston kohës me elegancën dhe ëmbëlsinë e pamjes së tij. “Të punosh me Denzel është si të luash, është si atletika vetëm se stërvitesh me më të mirët në botë. Të bën më të mirë në skenë...dhe kam patur fatin të luaj me të. Ka qënë një konkurencë e frymëzuar, gjithmonë një lojë me ritëm. Jam aktor më i mirë ngaqë kam punuar me të”. Denzel ka luajtur mjaft role në karrierën e tij nga portretizimi i një avokati homofob në Filadelfia në thrillerin Pelican Brief. Denzel luanti rolin bazuar në ngjarje reale në Hurricane duke demonstruar kapacitetin e tij të rrallë për të treguar një histori të mirë dhe duke e mbajtur audiencën të gozhduar para ekranit. Interpretimet i kanë dhënë çmime nderi përfshi Globin e Artë dhe Oscarin. Në filmin Training Day ka rolin e policit të kompromentuar së bashku me Ethan Hawke që i tha oskarin në vitin 2001. Falë talentit të aktori ka menaxhuar të tërheqë audiencën dhe të garantojë suksese në kinema për filmat pothuajse të gjithë filmat e tij./al/ Qmimet Academy Awards, USA 2002 Fitoi 1990 Fitoi 3 Nominime AFI Awards, USA 2002 Fitoi BET Awards 2004 Fitoi 2001 Fitoi 1 Nominim Berlin International Film Festival 2000 Fitoi 1993 Fitoi Black Reel Awards 2003 Fitoi 2002 Fitoi 2001 Fitoi 2000 Fitoi 3 Nominime Boston Society of Film Critics Awards 2001 Fitoi Chicago Film Critics Association Awards 1993 Fitoi 2 Nominime Christopher Awards 2008 Fitoi Cognac Festival du Film Policier 1989 Fitoi Golden Apple Awards 1995 Fitoi Golden Globes, USA 2000 Fitoi 1990 Fitoi 4 Nominime Image Awards 2008 Fitoi 2003 Fitoi 2002 Fitoi 2001 Fitoi 2000 Fitoi 1998 Fitoi 1997 Fitoi 1996 Fitoi 1995 Fitoi 1992 Fitoi 1988 Fitoi 5 Nominime Kansas City Film Critics Circle Awards 2002 Fitoi 1993 Fitoi 1990 Fitoi Lone Star Film & Television Awards 1997 Fitoi Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards 2001 Fitoi MTV Movie Awards 2002 Fitoi 1993 Fitoi 4 Nominime New York Film Critics Circle Awards 1992 Fitoi PGA Awards 2003 Fitoi Southeastern Film Critics Association Awards 1997 Fitoi 1993 Fitoi Washington DC Area Film Critics Association Awards 2002 Fitoi Women in Film Crystal Awards 2000 Fitoi Gjithsej 50 Ka Fituar dhe 45 Nominime Filmografia Aktor #The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) (post-production) .... Lieutenant Zachary Garber #The Great Debaters (2007) .... Melvin B. Tolson #American Gangster (2007) .... Frank Lucas #Deja Vu (2006) .... Agent Doug Carlin - ATF #Inside Man (2006) .... Detective Keith Frazier #The Manchurian Candidate (2004) .... Ben Marco #Man on Fire (2004) .... Creasy #Out of Time (2003/I) .... Matthias Lee Whitlock #Antwone Fisher (2002) .... Dr. Jerome Davenport #John Q (2002) .... John Quincy Archibald #Training Day (2001) .... Alonzo #Remember the Titans (2000) .... Coach Herman Boone #The Hurricane (1999) .... Rubin 'Hurricane' Carter #The Bone Collector (1999) .... Lincoln Rhyme #The Siege (1998/I) .... Anthony 'Hub' Hubbard #He Got Game (1998) .... Jake Shuttlesworth #Fallen (1998) .... Det. John Hobbes #Mother Goose: A Rappin' and Rhymin' Special (1997) (TV) (voice) .... Humpty Dumpty / The Crooked Man #Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child .... (1997) TV episode (Zëri) .... Humpty Dumpty #The Preacher's Wife (1996) .... Dudley #Courage Under Fire (1996) .... Lt. Colonel Nathaniel Serling #Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) .... Ezekiel 'Easy' Rawlins #Virtuosity (1995) .... Lt. Parker Barnes #Crimson Tide (1995) .... Lt. Commander Ron Hunter #Philadelphia (1993) .... Joe Miller #The Pelican Brief (1993) .... Gray Grantham #Much Ado About Nothing (1993) .... Don Pedro #Malcolm X (1992) .... Malcolm X #Jammin': Jelly Roll Morton on Broadway (1992) .... Narrator #Ricochet (1991) .... Nick Styles #Mississippi Masala (1991) .... Demetrius Williams #Mo' Better Blues (1990) .... Bleek Gilliam #Heart Condition (1990) .... Napoleon Stone #Glory (1989) .... Pvt. Trip #The Mighty Quinn (1989) .... Xavier Quinn #"St. Elsewhere" .... Dr. Philip Chandler / ... (137 episodes, 1982-1988) #For Queen & Country (1988) .... Reuben James #Cry Freedom (1987) .... Steve Biko #Baka: The People of the Rainforest (1987) (TV) .... Narrator #The George McKenna Story (1986) (TV) .... George McKenna #Power (1986) .... Arnold Billing #A Soldier's Story (1984) .... Pfc. Peterson #License to Kill (1984) (TV) .... Martin Sawyer #Carbon Copy (1981) .... Roger Porter #Flesh & Blood (1979) (TV) .... Kirk #Coriolanus (1979) (V) .... Aedile/Roman Citizen/Volscian Citizen/Roman Soldier/Volscian Soldier #Wilma (1977) (TV) .... Robert Eldridge, age 18 Producent #Antwone Fisher (2002) (producer) #Half Past Autumn: The Life and Works of Gordon Parks (2000) (TV) (producer) #Hank Aaron: Chasing the Dream (1995) (Producent Egzikutiv) Regjisor #The Great Debaters (2007) #Antwone Fisher (2002) Category:Aktorë amerikanë Category:Lindje 1954 ar:دنزل واشنطن bg:Дензъл Уошингтън bn:ডেনজেল ওয়াশিংটন br:Denzel Washington ca:Denzel Washington cs:Denzel Washington de:Denzel Washington el:Ντένζελ Ουάσινγκτον en:Denzel Washington eo:Denzel Washington es:Denzel Washington et:Denzel Washington eu:Denzel Washington fa:دنزل واشنگتن fi:Denzel Washington fr:Denzel Washington fy:Denzel Washington he:דנזל וושינגטון hr:Denzel Washington ht:Denzel Washington hu:Denzel Washington id:Denzel Washington it:Denzel Washington ja:デンゼル・ワシントン nl:Denzel Washington nn:Denzel Washington no:Denzel Washington om:Denzel Washington pl:Denzel Washington pt:Denzel Washington ro:Denzel Washington ru:Вашингтон, Дензел sk:Denzel Washington sr:Дензел Вошингтон sv:Denzel Washington ta:டென்செல் வாஷிங்டன் tg:Дензел Вашингтон th:เดนเซล วอชิงตัน tr:Denzel Washington vi:Denzel Washington yo:Denzel Washington zh:丹泽尔·华盛顿